The Outlaw Meets His Queen
by FassyRadAvoy
Summary: OutlawQueen short. Robin and Regina has been going out for a year now. And Robin thinks its time to tech Regina something new. Something that even the Queen herself would enjoy.
1. Chapter 1- Happy Birthday Robin

It was so new to Robin as he had only been in Storybrooke for quite a short while. The place was weird and yet fresh to seen such new faces. And for Roland, it was total new to him. But since Robin met Regina then his life has changed dramatically.

" can we visit Gina today papa" asked Roland as he tugged on his fathers sleeve. Robin smiled and only answered with

" yes, Roland we can visit Regina today" and with that, he held his son by the hand and lead him to Regina's house.

Once the reached the large, white manor, Robin knocked at the door and waited. And after a minute or so, the door opened and noticed it was dark and gloomy.

" Hello. Regina are you in here?" Questioned Robin who was still holding Roland by the hand. Suddenly, the lights turned on and the was a loud scream of

' HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROBIN!"

Robin jumped but saw that the whole of Storybrooke's residents had been packed into the hall way and they all at the same time had jumped up and and shouted happy birthday to him.

" oh.. Wow, its my birthday already. Even I didn't know" said Robin who looked around at the many of the people who came to Regina's house.

Robin and Roland soon spotted Regina waving at them in the corner of the room. Her smile was happier then ever and her eyes glowed like her face.

" happy birthday Robin" said Regina who gave Robin a huge hug and she had hugged Roland as well.

" did you do this Regina? Did you set this whole party up. Just for my birthday?" Said Robin, looking very impressed. Regina Smiled and kissed him on the lips. Roland had to look away, and so he let go of his fathers hand and went of to see if he could find Henry.

" well I really wanted you to have a remarkable birthday after all" said Regina as she walked with Robin, arm in arm to the others waiting for Robin's opinion on the party.

They spotted Snow and David, with Emma and Hook. Robin Hood clapped David and Hook on the back with a big smile on his face.

" how about this... I've never really gotten a proper birthday celebration before, you know back in the Enchanted Forest." Said Robin who now stood between Hook and David. Hook was already on his final glass of rum. He was already getting drunk.

" Robin, I think we should leave them for now. Why don't you take Roland and we'll go to Grannies for a slice of cake" said Regina who was now laughing at Hook's drunken slurs as Emma tried to snap at her pirate boyfriend back to his senses. And Robin just nodded and agreed not before having something drink and to eat. Then getting Roland who was chatting away with Henry.

And so Regina waited until he did all of these then he took him by his other hand and before they left, David grabbed Robin's shoulder

" Hey, Happy Birthday. Me, Snow and Emma wish you happy wishes... Hook wishes you happy wishes as well... But you know, we'll have to get him to sober down for a bit..." Laughed David.

" thanks David... I really appreciate it" replied Robin with a smile. And with that, Regina, Robin and Roland went to the Diner and have some cake to celebrate a special Outlaw's birthday.


	2. Chapter 2- Dancing under the Moon

Regina, Robin and Roland spent the rest of the day at Granny's Dinner. They laughed and had some serious movements, while Roland drank his coco.

" so, what was it like being an Outlaw back in the Enchanted Forest?" Said Regina as she took one last piece of chocolate cake in her mouth. Robin thought and then smiled and then said

" well Regina, I was very good at being an outlaw. You know the whole, steal from the rich and give to the poor.. You know the usual stuff"

Regina laughed and almost chocked on her chocolate cake, but luckily she didn't.

Roland smiled and then said

" what was it like to be Queen Gina? Please tell us"

And so Regina swallowed and then told them all about being Queen in the Enchanted Forest.

" well, I wasn't really the best queen. I was the Evil Queen after all. But I've changed my ways and then I met an outlaw who turned out to be the best thing I ever had" said Regina who looked at Robin in the eyes. Robin smiled and he knew that they were just ment for each other.

It was almost eight o'clock in the even and it was nearly time for Roland to go to bed.

" but I don't want to go to bed.. Can we have ice cream instead" protested Roland, who was trying to convince his father to let him stay up late. But with one look at Regina and Robin had to refuse.

" sorry Roland, bur maybe tomorrow"

"okay" said Roland who just accepted his fathers commands. And before they left Henry walked into the door.

" Hey Henry, what are you doing here?" Asked Regina to her son.

Henry looked at her and then smiled as he told them why he was there.

" oh I was just getting a mop and some tissues. Killian vomited on pavement outside your house. My grandma told me it was all of that rum" said Henry who quickly got to the counter and then asked Granny if he could borrow a mop and tissues. Willow kindly agreed.

" Ruby, past me the mop and some tissues will you"

And by this moment both Regina and Robin roared with laughter. And once everything was sorted, Henry took the items and before he reached the door, Regina called put to Henry.

" hey Henry, can you take Roland home, that would be wonderful"

" Sure thing mom..

come on Roland, lets leave Regina and Robin to be alone for a while" said Henry who then held Roland by the hand and went out the door.

Robin and Regina soon were alone and it was almost closing time. And soon Robin said something that made Regina smile.

" may you allow me to take you on a wonderful walk in the moonlight, malady" said Robin, who held Regina's hand. And once again Regina smiled and told Robin by the hand and leaned in for a kiss. They kissed for a minute before walking out of diner hand in hand and stepping out to see the moon. It glimmered in the night.

" its amazing isn't... The moon" said Robin who got closer to Regina now taking both of Regina's hands and slowly they started to dance. They danced all night until they become sleepy.

Robin kissed Regina then said " I'll be dreaming of you Regina" Regina laughed then smiled then wrapped her hands around Robin neck.

" goodnight Robin see you tomorrow. Happy birthday" and with that Regina kissed him again and walked back to the house. And as she had her back towards Robin, she smiled.

" goodnight your majesty"

And with that both Regina and Robin slept well that night with a big smile upon their faces.


	3. Chapter 3-You can Stay with me

Regina Mills was happy to know that she was part of something and that she was able to live off the good life. Also that she was proud to finally find her happy ending which was Robin Hood. And so, when Regina woke up that morning, she got dressed, checked upon Henry and when seeing him still asleep, she quickly went down for a spot of breakfast. But she felt like going to Granny's for breakfast instead for that's where Robin always eats his breakfast with Roland.

Once Regina got to the diner, she had just spotted Robin seating by sitting the counter.

" hey, did you sleep well?" Asked Regina as she sat down next to Roland, who was eating ice cream for breakfast. Robin smiled and looked up.

" it was very wonderful Regina"

Then Regina noticed that Roland was eating ice cream.

" why is Roland eating ice cream for breakfast?" Asked Regina. Robin then replied with

" well, we did promise him ice cream Regina" he said as he took Regina by the hand and smiled once more.

After breakfast, Regina and Robin held each of Roland's hand and they walked alone the sidewalks of Storybrooke. And it was such a beautiful day to have a nice stroll around the town.

" this is amazing. Lets do this again tomorrow. Please can we Gina. Can you do this again?" Pleated Roland who was now looking up at Regina. Then Regina laughed and then bent down to be eyes level with Roland. She then took him by the shoulders and then said

" of course Roland, we can do this everyday if we have to"

There was now a huge smile on both Regina, Roland and Robin's face.

The rest of the day was the best thing that Roland has ever had. He got to see the different places in Storybrooke and then got to hangout with Henry ( who is his best friend ever) as they played with each other. And soon enough Robin and Regina had also been enjoining their time together as well.

But there was a slight problem when it when came Regina finding out that Robin had done his time in Granny's inn.

" But can't I just stay here for a while longer, please..."

" I'm sorry... But you've already finished your week here... Unless there's another place you can stay then..." Said Granny but before she could finish Regina came in.

" he can stay with me... I have enough room at my house" said Regina as she got close to Robin and Granny. And soon enough Willow was agreeing with satisfied nods.

" well that's sorted and since Regina is the Mayor of Storybrooke then why not" and then she left, and only leaving Regina with Robin and Roland.

Regina leaned in close to Robin and she kissed him. And while they were kissing, Robin left a light tugging on his sleeve. He noticed that it was Roland who was tugging.

" what's the matter Roland?" Asked Robin, who broke off from Regina's lips.

"can we have ice cream now" Roland asked looking up between his father and Regina. They both smiled and then Regina said with a slight laugh.

" but Roland, you already had ice cream for breakfast"

" but... I'm still hungry... And I just like ice cream..." Replied Roland in his best innocent face and voice. And with that, both Regina and Robin laughed and then Robin came up with his reply.

" just this once, okay"

" okay"

After the ice cream, they went back to Regina's house. Roland was then tucked into bed and once he fell asleep, Regina and Robin say in the sofa in the sitting room.

" you know you didn't have to let us stay with you" said Robin, putting his arm around Regina's shoulders. Regina smiled the replied

" well it was the good thing to do. And besides, You can stay with me if you want any time."

And with that she leaned in and kissed Robin on the lips. And soon by 9 o'clock, they were all sleeping. All of them had sweet dreams. And as for Robin and Regina, they had fallen asleep in each others arms in bed.


End file.
